


bring to attitude

by eonflute



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, M/M, sort of? its just a little warmup drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: Just a little one-to-one dance rehearsal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am...very rusty fanfic-wise so proceed with caution. also im sorry in advance the ritsuizu is miniscule i was just feeling dancey. so...this is set during the ballet event! ive never written enstars before and i havent written m/m in literally over a year but! hope u guys like it

“Kuma-kun, your turnout is abysmal.”

Ritsu lifts his head sleepily to face Izumi. His red eyes are lidded in perpetual drowsiness, and Izumi is _furious_ at such a complete lack of motivation from a unit member - or, he should be. Somehow, when it’s Ritsu, he just doesn’t mind anymore. Desensitization, probably.

“But Secchan, you know my form won’t be best so early in the day. The sun’s completely drained all my performance skill.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t even be here,” Izumi scoffs. “Jeez, how’d you even pass the test?”

“Hmm. Maybe if you give me a little bite, you could find out,” Ritsu teases.

“Gross. The more you talk, the more I start to think you’re just not as good at ballet as you said.”

“Oh,” Ritsu sighs. “You’ve found me out. Secchan, please correct my form for me.”

Izumi folds his arms. “I never said I’d _correct_ you.”

Ritsu pauses just before a turn. “Well, at least spot me, won’t you? Spinning isn’t good for me...I’m dizzy enough in the sun as is.”

Much as he wants to refuse, Izumi takes one look at Ritsu’s sleepy puppy face and grumbles out a reluctant “ _fine_ ”, stepping forward a bit and spreading his arms to moderate Ritsu’s turn.

In this position, he can’t help but feel a bit...well, anxious. After all, it’s _Ritsu_. Even if he’s a formidable member of their powerhouse unit, he’s always half-asleep and heavy from weak blood pressure and it makes Izumi just a tiny bit concerned. Only a tiny, miniscule, insignificant bit, though. He worries for the whole unit’s performance, and Ritsu’s a Knight just like the rest of them.

“Count me in?”

The soft voice cuts into Izumi’s reverie; he blinks a few times, startled, and just barely hesitates as he begins.

“ _Five_ ,  _six_ , _seven_ and _go_.”

Ritsu lifts his leg to retiré devant, spinning in a controlled, almost lazy manner, until he faces Izumi.

 _Shit_. He’d forgotten - it’s a 540 degree turn, and now their faces are unbearably close.

Izumi quickly clears his throat. “Well, that was pretty much perfect. You didn’t even need my help, you know.”

“Hm? But weren’t you just talking about how bad my legwork is?”

Knitting his eyebrows, Izumi can only bring himself to respond, “It’s not _that_ bad. You don’t need guidance or anything--”

“Secchan.”

He startles.

“Correct my legwork. Please?”

Grudgingly, Izumi folds his arms and huffs. “Alright, but don’t expect me to baby you. This is a serious show we’re putting on, remember.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

With that, Ritsu starts from the top at half-tempo. His performance has a subtle grace about it, soft but controlled in a way that most wouldn’t expect of Sakuma Ritsu. This, Izumi thinks, is what makes Ritsu tolerable for him, despite his persistent irritability. The measurement and care that Ritsu - lazy, sleepy, unmotivated Ritsu - dedicates to his step sequence is just a little snapshot into his unparsable mind.

And there: his arabesque is just slightly imperfect, non-supporting leg extended beautifully but still not turned out.

“Jeez, Kuma-kun,” Izumi sighs, voice oddly free of malice. “Alright, hold that pose for a moment.”

“I’m _tired_ , though.”

“Like I said, no babying. In fact, this shouldn’t even _count_ as babying.” Izumi places his hands feather-light on Ritsu’s right leg and foot, ever so slightly rotating them counterclockwise. “Tighten up your bottom. It’s tiring, but it’ll stress your hip less.”

“Knowledgeable as ever,” Ritsu laughs quietly.

Izumi glares at him. “What’d you expect? I can’t instruct a novice unit without _some_ knowledge.”

“You’re awfully blasé about it, though.”

“It’s not like it’s a big deal. And anyways, I didn’t say you could stop dancing entirely.”

“I was planning to, of course, but you seem to like my leg an awful lot.”

With a sudden burst of heat in his cheeks, he looks down to see that he has very much been clutching Ritsu’s leg for longer than necessary.

“Just--keep going.”

“You’re flustered! That’s cute.”

“Kuma-kun, focus! And don’t expect any more help from me after that.”

Izumi folds his arms as Ritsu continues. It doesn’t look like he needs anymore help, though - his turnout is fantastic, movements sleek as he poses and pirouettes and coupés to a close. His every movement is riveting, as expected of a Knight, and when it’s over Izumi can’t find it in him to so much as blink.

“Well, Secchan? Aren’t you going to tear my form to shreds?”

Izumi shrugs. “It was pretty passable. Your movements are fluid enough and you have muscular control, so stop acting like you’re completely helpless in the sun.”

“Aw - from you, that’s the equivalent of a warm hug.”

He wants to argue, but Ritsu smiles, and suddenly he feels weightless. It’s a rare smile, coming from Ritsu, one that’s brighter than the sun he despises so and makes Izumi clench his fists to maintain composure. That smile could set fires on the ocean.

Izumi clears his throat.

“We’re not finished yet. We’ll run it through again, together.”

“That’s why I love you so much, Secchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok!!! so. first fic in half a year. i guess i have a few things to say.
> 
> i'm in a writing seminar class! and in it we discovered we were all pretty terrible at writing, so i suffered a massive writing block for a while. it's a long long road i'm on and we have a group publication in the spring so that'll be my focus then.
> 
> this was mostly a warmup piece that i wrote as a comparison to my first fic i ever uploaded and while the difference is minuscule i feel like i've grown a bit. i wasn't really planning to upload but the ritsuizu tag isn't even two pages so. it's here!
> 
> slight disclaimer, i'm a contemporary dancer and only trained in the basics of ballet - my terminology is just stuff i picked up in passing so if there's anything strange or used improperly pls let me know!!
> 
> as always comments & kudos are appreciated very very much and u can always hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eonfiute)!! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
